sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Maisie-Carmela Briner
Sarah "Sara" Maisie-Carmela Briner (Adopted September 3, 2009) is a female Style Girl doll who belongs to Sarah Elizabeth Briner. Only she can't "understand" and "talk" to her. Her first appearance was in the episode "Sarah's Doll Shower's Arrival". About Her * Family: Lives with her Adopted Mother, Her Springfield Doll Friends And Her Adopted Sisters, Later in the series, her Adopted Mother Had Lots Of Dolls. One of her Adoptive sisters appeared in 2006. Personality Sara is Scared, a Lot Resourceful (smart), And she always likes to Spend Time At Downstairs's Living Room With Her Eleven-Year-Old Aunt Evelyn In Middle Of The Night And She Was On Her wheelchair In Sarah's Comment That She'd Have To Be All Alone All Night, and she likes to use her/her friends' imagination when playing The Three Little Pigs (And only with Problems from Sarah). She does not talk just because she is a doll, but she only talks in her Sleep. And however, she is only a doll who cannot talk And talk in her Sleep, she has endless Possible in her Nerves that could go into the imagination of the real world. When Sara is talking in her Nerves in a Sarah segment, sound effects are played so the viewers know that she is talking. Sometimes, Sarah Hears Sara's Talkings. And she knows how Sara sounds like (even though Sara does not talk), so when Sarah Hears Sara's Talkings, she Hears it in Sarah's voice. And remember, Sarah is the only one who can know what Sara is Talking. Appearance On SarahBriner12 Sara has Long black hair and wears a Flower Long-sleeved Gymnastics Leotard, Ballet Skirt with a Hot Pink Color and a pair of matching slippers. Trivia * Sara's Nickname Is Sarah. * Sara Loves Animals And She Also Loves Her Adopted Mother Sarah's The Three Little Pigs And Madeline's Books * Sara's Adoption Center Is At Elyria, Ohio. * Sara's Middle Name Is Maisie-Carmela. * Sara Is The Same Name As Sarah. * Sara Is the Only first Adopted Doll and only Play Zone Style Girl character Doll. * Sara Used to be scared of Sarah's Aunt Jana, due to Playing The Three Little Pigs With Her. * In Sarah's Problems Is That She Have Sara Can Play The Three Little Pigs Just Like My Springfield Doll Abby Can * Sara's Birth Name Is Hailey-Isabella * After Sarah Was Playing The Three Little Pigs With Aunt Jana And 2006 Has Passed. Sara Is Now Reunites To Her Adopted Mother Sarah Links According to Sarah's Facebook Page. Shows that Sara Does Have Adopted Sisters Named Malia, Lacey, Mackenzie, Malia, Gia. And However, She Didn't To Get Any Attention From Piper, Quinn And Lauren Sara Briner Sara Briner is Sarah Elizabeth Briner's Adopted Daughter. Sara is a So shy girl. Later, Sara becomes Alexis's Best Friend And Gia's Sister. Come and discover more about Sara with Sarah Briner12! Sara was the first "Style Girl doll" released. She was released in 2019 along with Sarah Briner. Together, they reunites on December 25, 2019. Basic Facts * Name: Sara Briner * Birthday: September 3, 2009 Family * Sarah Elizabeth Briner: Sara's Adoptive mother * Gia "Gianna" Alexandra Briner: Sara's Older sister * Mackenzie Jocelyn Briner And Malia Scarlett Briner: Sara's Younger Twin sister * Lacey Destiny Briner: Sara's Oldest Sister * Rachel Kimberly Briner And Chloe Karolyn Briner: Sara's Youngest Sister * Evelyn Cassandra Bruno: Sara's Aunt. Friends * Alexis Isabelle-Katelyn Hillridge: Sara's best friend * Paige Bridget-Bailee Hillridge : Sara's Best Friend * Christina Ashley Bailee Hillridge : Sara's Best Friend Other Sarah Maisie Briner stars as Sarah Maisie-Carmela Briner in Sarah Briner12 Movie Trivia * Sara was 10 years Younger Than Evelyn when she appeared on Sarah Briner12 * Sara Is Too Little And Too Young To Get Harmed By Somebody When They Come To Visit Her At Her Mom's Home. And It's Making Sarah Feel Too Sad And Too Scared. * Her personality is similar to Jenny O'Malley. Sara Is A Selective Mode And She has refused to Talk to anyone since her Adoptive Mother Sarah Adopted Her * Later In Series In Between 12:00 And 12:30 Am Every Night When Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own And Her Sara The Doll Talking In Her Sleep Category:2000 Births Category:Well Behaved Dolls